Project Summary/Abstract The goal of the Leadership and Administrative Core is to provide, not only administrative oversight of the Center, but to also advance research in geriatric palliative care (GPC) and its translation through a framework of connected activities that starts with creating a pipeline of trainees, supporting their research development, and ends with efforts to disseminate the work to improve the lives of older persons and their families. The core specific aims are to foster and support scientific innovation in GPC and to disseminate research ready for clinical translation; to assist and oversee the Research Education Component and the Pilot and Exploratory Studies Core in identifying, selecting, and monitoring junior investigators and pilot studies; to assist, oversee, and coordinate 3 resource cores in identifying methodologic themes that will advance research in GPC; to integrate activities and facilitate interchange in GPC among the OAIC cores and investigators; to coordinate the OAIC's work with research activities of other programs and institutions; and to provide administrative and communications support, coordination of human subjects review, and fiscal management for the cores and projects involved in this OAIC. In the renewal, we expand the size, breadth, and diversity of the OAIC's leadership team, and we continue and expand existing successful efforts of the OAIC. New to this renewal, we propose 1) to create a new Resource Core that will leverage a range of existing data sources to support research that will advance our understanding of the longitudinal course of serious illness on older adults and their caregivers; 2) to thematically expand research in the intersection of serious illness and dementia; and implementation science that will cut across the MS-OAIC cores; around two new themes (the intersection of dementia and serious illness; and implementation science) that will involve all cores; 3) to create a new Pepper Palliative Care research network; and 4) to undertake a collaborative effort to improve the process of monitoring serious adverse events in clinical studies involving subjects with serious illness. By strategically leveraging resources from other programs, this core maximizes the impact of a modest investment to create an OAIC that is comprehensive in scope, significant in local impact, collaborative with other OAICs and NIA programs, and national in its reach.